


In A Different World

by mutents



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutents/pseuds/mutents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a different world, Salazar would have been her father. In a different world, the Baron would have been a loving man. In a different world, she would have lived.</p><p>Helena lived in the real world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Different World

**Author's Note:**

> Just a nice little story dedicated to my favorite Ravenclaw women, and the bastard Slytherin's who wrecked them.

When Helena had been growing up, her mother had told her many a story about her old friend, Salazar. She'd told her about the hours they'd spent curled together in large, fluffy chairs, reading old, dusty tomes. Of the hours they'd poured over the plans for the classroom, deciding where each table should go and what spells should be taught. Of the stolen picnics they'd take by the loch, where she would spend lying with her head in his lap and his fingers in her hair, telling him as many stories of her native land as she could remember.

All of the stories had come with a final warning, though. _"Never trust a Slytherin. There's a reason 'silver' is in there colors. Because every world that slips from their cursed lips is the same damn shade."_

As Helena let her fingers ghost over the diadem that had cost her everything, she found herself once more wishing she had listened to her mother.

"Helena...?"

"Yes, Dunstan?" Helena asked, feeling herself shiver. While it was true that the Baron was a member of the Shafiq family, Helena had never felt like his status of pureblood was worth note.

Considering her blood was some of the red on his hands, she doubted she was going to change her mind soon.

"How are you today, my love?"

Helena let out an undignified snort, looking back towards the diadem. "My love... You may have touched my blood, but your love that does not make. Besides, what have you ever made in your life? You don't make, Baron. You take."

"Have I not apologized e-?"

"Do not even finish that sentence. If you plan on finishing that sentence with the word 'enough', I will... I will make these coming years even more hellish than your last."

The items in the room started to shake, and Helena flinched. "Hellish? Hellish! Do you not think that every goddamn year without you has not been hellish? I've loved you, Helena... For hundreds of years, and I will love you for a hundred more!"

_If you loved me, why did you kill me?_

The words danced behind Helena's teeth, not quite exiting from her mouth. She'd never hated another soul like she hated the Baron's. It was no surprise that she was stuck with him; the devil played the cruelest of tricks, and the Baron had certainly sold his soul to the very same creature.

"Don't speak of love, Baron Shafiq. Speak of death, pain, murder. But do not speak of love. _I loathe that I did love, In youth that I thought sweet, As time requires for my behove, Methinks they are not meet._ Do you know who wrote those words?" The Baron simply shook his head. "A Baron, like yourself. Thomas Vaux, 2nd Baron of Vaux of Harrowden.

"You see Baron, I did love you once. When I was young, and foolish, and... under the impression that you were a good man. When we were still students at the school. My mother used to tell me stories of her and Salazar. And I'd look across the dining tables at you and... I thought you might be my Salazar.

"But my mother warned me... And while I might have failed to listen to many of her teachings, I did listen to her words of advice when it came to Slytherin's.  _Never trust a Slytherin._ So I didn't. I read between your words. And I'm damn glad I did. You are every bit as sickening as Salazar himself."

"Now, Helena..."

"Silence!" She screamed, causing the room to shake and the diadem to fall. "You took a... sapphire in her prime, and ripped her from her delicate setting. Let the perfect gem run with ruby red blood. Shattered an unbreakable diamond.

"I. Am. Dead! Because of you! Not because of love! You haven't loved a damn day in your damnable life. I am dead because of lust. That's the only emotion you know. Lust and rage.

"And I've become rather well acquainted with both."

Helena sunk through the floor. She knew it would only be a matter of days before she saw him again - a week, at most. The man never gave up.

But at least she'd have a week of peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: the Shafiq family was one of the 28 pureblood families. They're believed to have gone extinct sometime in the 1930's.
> 
> Another Fun Fact: "Dunstan" comes from 'dun' _dark_ and 'stan' _stone_. Considering Helena loosely means moon, I thought this befitting.


End file.
